Tout feu, tout flamme !
by Kyo-Naru-Nagi
Summary: Cela fait combien de temps ? Combien de temps qu'il a disparu de sa vie ? Je crois que j'ai cessé de compter au bout de trois heures. Un matin, je me suis réveillé seul, pour constater que l'armoire qui contenait ses affaires était vide...


Me voilà de retour avec un petit Junjou pour le route ! Une histoire terminé (pour une fois) ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas !

_**Tout feu, tout flamme**_

Cela fait combien de temps ? Combien de temps qu'il a disparu de sa vie ? Je crois que j'ai cessé de compter au bout de trois heures. Un matin, je me suis réveillé seul, pour constater que l'armoire qui contenait ses affaires était vide. Je compris seulement à ce moment là qu'il avait disparu sans un regard en arrière. Pourquoi ? Cette question aussi j'ai cessé de me la poser. A quoi bon après tout ? Je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide depuis son dé n'ai plus goût à rien, j'ai cessé d'écrire, je vis tel un automate.

- Akihiko ? Tu m'écoute ?

Je relève la tête. Je n'ai rien écouté de ce que vient de me dire Aiwaka ce qui lui fait pousser un soupir exaspéré.

- Akihiko, ce soir il y a une fête pour ton anniversaire ! On aimerai tous que tu soit présent !

- Mon anniversaire ? Aujourd'hui ? Je l'ai complètement oublié. Je relève les yeux en disant.

- Je viendrais.

Elle sourit

- Super ! Je viendrais te chercher à huit heure, soit prêt !

Je hoche la tête et la regarde partir, soudain elle s'arrête et me dit sans se retourner.

- Tu sais bien qu'il nous manque à tous alors tiens le coup et soit présentable !

Je me suis figé. Il leur manque peut être mais moi, on m'a ôté ma raison d'être. Je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine, cet endroit où il me préparait tant de bonnes choses. Je sens une larme coulé, il faut que je me reprenne même si je n'en ai aucune envie. C'est en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain que j'entends des bruits de course dans l'entrée de l'appartement, un cri surpris résonne et une voix grave, indignée retentit.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Intrigué et tout de même inquiet de savoir qu'on a pénétré chez moi, je me dirige vers la voix et quand je vois son utilisateur je stoppe net, incapable de faire un pas de plus. C'est un rêve ? Une hallucination ?

- Mais franchement Akihiko ! Qu'est ce que tu as foutu ? Tu as vu la montagne d'immondice qui traîne et ça pu horriblement ! Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas aéré ?

Un jeune garçon brun avec d'immense yeux émeraudes s'agitait dans l'appartement tout en me criant dessus, me disant que je devrais faire un peu plus attention à moi. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais un seul mot franchi mes lèvres. Un prénom.

- Misaki ?

Le jeune brun s'arrête de gesticuler et me regarde avec un sourire ironique.

- Oui Akihiko, c'est ça je m'appelle bien Misaki !

Je sens une perle salée rouler le long de ma joue, et quand le brun voit ça il se précipite vers moi pour l'essuyer et je remarque soudain qu'il fait pratiquement ma taille. Ses mains prennent mon visage en coupe, ses yeux d'un vert lumineux plongent dans mes améthystes et doucement, comme s'il avait peur de les briser, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Je suis trop choqué pour avoir une quelconque réaction. Misaki, le sentant, s'écarte légèrement et me murmure.

- Je sais que ça serait légitime que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, mais je voulais au moins que tu saches que je t'aime. Je t'aime Usagi-san, je t'aime.

En entendant ce surnom, un déclic se fit dans me tête et enfin je saisis l'incroyable chance que m'offrait la vie. Mes mains tremblantes saisissent sa taille, le collant à moi, et malgré les nombreuses larmes roulant sur mes joues, je saisis ses lèvres pour un baiser enfiévré. Dieu que cette odeur, cette bouche, ces cheveux, ces lèvres m'ont manqué. Je béni le ciel de me l'avoir ramené. Lorsque, à bout de souffle, nous nous séparons, il me prend la main et m'entraîne sur le canapé, à côté d'un Suzuki en sale état. Il s'assoit en face de moi et me fixe. Je sais que ce qui va ce dire aura des conséquences sur notre avenir commun.

- Usagi je t'aime.

Mon cœur fait un bond. Il le dit avec une telle facilité, alors qu'autrefois il fallait que je le pousse à bout pour l'entendre.

- Durant ces deux dernières années, j'ai bien eu le temps de réfléchir sur nous deux et surtout sur mes propres sentiments. Je suis parti en Australie avec un ami et nous avons eut notre diplôme i peine deux jours. Tu me manquais trop, je suis rentré aussi vite que possible et puis, c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, je n'ai fait que penser à toi là bas. Je me suis rendu compte de mon attachement à toi très vite. J'ai réussi à vaincre ma fichu timidité et je me suis promis de te dire tout cela.

Il a baissé les yeux. Alors il est parti pour nous ? Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi ?

- Je l'ai dit à nii-san. Je ne voulais plus qu'on se cache.

Là, je suis sur le cul. Il l'a dit à Takahiro ? Cela à dû lui demandé une sacré dose de courage. Je souris tendrement, mon cœur bat très vite, j'ai l'impression de reprendre vie. Je m'approche de lui et passe ma main dans ses cheveux bruns. Il relève la tête et je vois bien la lueur inquiète dans ses yeux. Il craint ma réponse je suppose.

- Misaki... Je te l'ai dit il y a deux ans et je te le redis. Jamais je ne cesserais de t'aimer. Tu es mon amour, j'ai cru mourir le matin où j'ai pris conscience que tu étais parti pour de bon. Mais tu es revenu et tu m'avoue m'aimer ? Misaki, je crois que tu viens de me faire le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qui puisse exister.

Je vois un immense sourire éclairer ses traits quand il comprends que je ne lui en veux pas. Et, sans prévenir, il me bascule sur le canapé dans un baiser passionné. Je suis étonné de ces soudaines attentions. Je n'y ai pas été habitué venant de lui, et le découvrir ainsi me fait plaisir. Il ne cherche plus à ce soustraire à mes caresses et au contraire en redemande. Soudain la sonnerie retentit et mlgré son grognement irrité, il se relève et va voir qui se trouve à l'entrée. Quand je vois un immense sourire prendre place sur son visage, je me doute de qui est à la porte et mon hypothèse se confirme quand je vois le couple franchir la porte.

- Nii-san ! S'écrit Misaki en se jetant dans les bras de son grand frère sous mon regard jaloux.

- Bonjour Misaki ! Comment tu te portes ? J'ai su que tu as obtenu ton diplôme et même pas tu viens me le dire ?

Misaki fit une grimace.

- Désolé nii-san mais... j'avais plus urgent !

Quand Takahiro vit Misaki me lancer un regard, le siens s'assombrit. Quand j'y pense, Misaki ne m'a pas dit ce qu'avait répondu son frère sur notre relation, mais au vu de son regard, ca ne devait pas beaucoup lui plaire et c'est sur un ton venimeux qu'il s'adressa à moi.

- Bonjour Akihiko.

- Bonjour répondis je simplement

- Je vois que tu t'es VRAIMENT bien occupé de mon frère.

Je fronçais les sourcils mais ne répondit rien, c'est Misaki qui se plaça devant moi en disant d'une voix glaciale

- Laisse le tranquille nii-san ! Akihiko n'est pas responsable des sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui (quoique...). Si tu es venu ici juste pour nous cracher ton venin, tu peux faire demi-tour et retourner d'où tu viens. Je t'aime nii-san mais j'aime en plus Akihiko et si tu n'es pas prêt à l'accepter, tu ferais mieux de partir.

Je saisis Misaki par les hanches, lui montrant par ce geste mon soutient. Je sens une de ses mains se poser sur les miennes et sa tête s'appuyer sur mon épaule. Takahiro nous regarde dégoûter et finit par faire demi-tour bousculant au passage un jeune homme blond et très fin en larme, qui s'apprêter à sonner. J'entends alors mon amant prononcé un nom qui est sûrement celui du jeune blond.

- Shinobu.

Mon brun s'échappe de mon étreinte pour ce précipiter vers son ami.

- Shinobu ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'es pas avec Myagi ?

En entendant le prénom, le blond se jette dans les bras de Misaki en pleurant bruyamment. Misaki le console en me jetant un regard étonné et inquiet. Quand enfin Shinobu se calme, mon amant lui repose la question et le jeun comme à expliquer la raison de ses pleurs.

- il ne veut plus me voir. Myagi... il s'est senti trahi par mon départ, je lui ai expliqué, j'ai tenté de le raisonner mais rien à y faire, il ne veut rien entendre. Mais je l'aime bon dieu ! Même ça il refuse de l'entendre ! Ma voix l'horripile et je le dégoûte c'est les horreur qu'il m'a dit ! Qu'est ce que je peux faire Misaki ?

- Le laisse pas partir Shinobu ! S'il a réagit comme ça c'est parce qu'il t'aime profondément ! Continu ! Ne lâche pas l'affaire ! Il a été blessé par son départ, répare les dégâts. Tu l'aime non ? Shinobu hocha la tête, Alors qu'est ce que tu fais encore là crétin ?

En voyant l'état de ce gamin je me permis d'ajouter une chose qui pourrait lui redonner du courage.

- Persiste gamin et si vraiment il ne veut rien entendre, j'irai en parler avec lui compris ?

Je vis la détermination remplacé la tristesse dans les yeux du blond. Il récupéra le sac qu'il avait laissé dans l'entré, me fit un signe de tête, nous remerciant d'un sourire et partit en courant. Misaki eut un sourire avant de se tourner vers moi. Je le pris dans mes bras et enfoui mon nez dans ses cheveux me gorgeant de son odeur.

- Tu donnes des conseils en amour maintenant ? Demandais-je taquin.

Je le vis rougir, je retrouvais mon Misaki gêné. Il grogna la tête dans ma chemise.

- Et alors ?

- Rien, ça me surprend c'est tout. Tu étais si timide avant.

- Oui je sais et en y repensant c'était un peu ridicule le comportement que j'ai pu avoir.

- Tu étais mignon ! Me séduire sans le vouloir...

- Ce n'est plus le cas ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet

- Si ! Bien-sur que oui idiot ! Je t'aime !

- Usagi-san ?

- Oui ?

- Fais moi l'amour.

J'eus l'impression que mon cœur avait cessé de battre. J'avais rêvé le jour où il me demanderait ça. Les joues rouges, Misaki n'avait pourtant pas détourné le regard. Alors, un sourire aux lèvres, je le pris dans mes bras, le portant à la manière d'une princesse, l'entraînant vers la chambre. C'est alors que la sonnerie retentit. Je grognais, changeant de direction quand Aiwaka franchit le seuil de la porte d'entrée. Elle se figea en voyant Misaki dans mes bras tout en murmurant son prénom, choquée.

- Bonjour Aiwaka ! Heureux de vous revoir ! Dit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

L'éditrice reprenant ses esprit, fondit en larmes tout en traitant Misaki de « misérable idiot » « crétin »et autre gentillesse. Je resserrais mon étreinte de peur que mon amant s'échappe et je pris la parole d'une voix ferme.

- Aiwaka, annule la fête. Je viens de retrouver Misaki et je n'ai envie que d'une chose, le garder dans mes bras.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à protester mais le regard suppliant de Misaki l'arrêta et elle acquiesça silencieusement. Je fus étonner que mon amant ne me contredise pas, lui aussi devait vouloir rester avec moi, il faisait preuve d'égoïsme pour la première fois. Ses bras toujours autour de mon cou, il posa amoureusement ses lèvres sur les miennes, glissant sa langue dans ma bouche venant titiller la mienne. Je lui rendis son baiser avec ferveur, tout en allant dans notre chance où je lui fit l'amour toute la nuit.

Misaki se réveilla dans les bras fort de son amant et la tête sur son torse. Malgré la douleur de ses reins, il était heureux. Akihiko n'avait jamais été aussi doux et tendre que la nuit dernière et Misaki s'était totalement abandonné dans ses bras et son plaisir avait été total. La semence qui coulait encore entre ses cuisses ne le gêné absolument pas car cela lui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écrivain et le vit dormir, serein. Il passa une main sur sa joue, écartant une mèche de cheveux quand soudain les yeux embués de sommeil de l'écrivain s'ouvrirent. Misaki essaya d'ôter sa main mais l'argenté la retint.

- Je t'ai réveillé ? Murmura Misaki

Akihiko sourit.

- Non et dis moi que je n'ai pas rêvé ton retour, que je n'ai pas rêvé cette nuit !

Misaki sourit tout en donnant un baiser à son amant.

- Crois moi mon amour, tu n'as pas rêvé.

Akihiko avait écarquillé les yeux sous l'appellation.

- Je t'aime. Continua Misaki

Le jeune homme sourit tandis que l'écrivain le serrait contre lui à l'en étouffer.

- Dites moi monsieur l'écrivain, tu n'aurais pas du travail ? Demanda le jeune homme moqueur. Le dit écrivain plongea sa tête dans les cheveux bruns en grognant.

- Je prends une semaine de congé !

L'écrivain n'osa pas lui dire qu'il avait arrêter son travail depuis maintenant deux ans. Misaki se sentirait trop coupable et il ne voulait pas lui infliger ça. Le jeune sourit tout en répondant.

- Toujours aussi capricieux !

Ils restèrent un moment au lit, jusqu'à ce que le ventre de Misaki se rebelle. Il commença alors à faire a manger après avoir prit une douche en compagnie de son amant. Celui ci dit tout en mettant son manteau.

- Je vais m'acheter des cigarettes, je serais là dans deux minutes !

Il se pencha vers le brun, lui donnant un baiser.

- D'accord, dépêche toi où je ne t'attends pas !

Akihiko sourit avant de sortit de l'appartement. Après son départ, Misaki fit bouillir de l'eau ayant prévu de faire des nouilles, il fut soudain assailli par une odeur de brûlé. Il se dirigea vers le four étonné, pourtant rien n'était en marche pouvant brûler. Il s'assit sur le canapé et soupira, il ferma les yeux et s'assoupit. Ce fut une intense fumée qui le réveilla deux minutes plus tard. Des ombres dansaient le long des murs, les ombres de flammes immenses. C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit d'où venait la fumée. L'appartement était en feu. Se rappelant les méthodes de survie, il se plaqua au sol pour éviter d'inhalé trop de fumée. Il se mit à ramper vers la porte essayant d'échapper aux flammes qui commençaient à lui lécher les pieds. La panique l'envahit et il hurla le nom de son amant, espérant le voir apparaître. Mais rien n'arrivait, il finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience étant incapable de résister aux forces de la nature.

Au pied de l'immeuble Akihiko tremblait. Il avait vu en rentrant l'énorme nuage de fumée et quand il avait nu son immeuble envahit par les flammes, son sang s'était glacer. Il se précipita vers l'entrée mais fut retenu par un pompier.

- Lâchez- moi ! Mon amant est à l'intérieur ! Hurla-t-il terrorisé.

Le pompier tint bon sous ses coups et répliqua.

- Arrêtez monsieur, rentrer dans cet immeuble c'est du suicide. Laissez nous faire notre métier !

Akihiko ne pu qu'obéir tout en se rongeant les sang. Il venait à peine de se retrouver, il ne pouvait pas partir, pas comme ça. Il hurla son prénom priant pour que son amant l'entende. Soudain son portable sonna et en voyant le numéro, il décrocha inquiet et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

- Misaki ! Tu vas bien ?!

Akihiko cru qu'on lui arraché le cœur quand il entendit la voix érailler et douloureuse de son amant.

- Akihiko... je..peux plus.. bouger. Misaki toussa et Akihiko cru qu'il s'arracher la gorge.

- Tiens le coup Misaki ! Ils vont venir te chercher ! Continu à me parler reste avec moi !

Il y eut un long silence, avant que Misaki reprenne la parole.

- J'aurais bien aimé... Passer plus de temps … avec toi... Je veux...que..tu sois heureux... Je t'aime... Akihiko...

- Ne raconte pas de conneries ! Tu vas t'en sortir et on sera ensemble, je ne pourrais jamais aimé que toi Misaki ! Personne d'autre ! Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de l'écrivain, il savait que Misaki lui faisait ses adieux mais il les refusaient catégoriquement. N'abandonne pas ! Pas maintenant ! On vient de se retrouver ! Je t'aime imbécile !

- Akihiko... Je t'..

Le silence se fit soudain, l'écrivain n'entendait plus que les crépitements du feu.

- Misaki ? Misaki je t'en pris réponds moi !

Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule et il se retrouva face à Takahiro qui avait un regard aussi affolé que lui.

- Ne me dit pas que Misaki est dans cet immeuble ?! Demanda son ami d'une voix blanche.

Akihiko tomba à genoux tout en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains avant d'éclater en sanglot et de répondre à travers ses larmes.

- Il y est ! Il est la dedans !

Étonnement il sentit deux bras l'enlacer et se permit de pleurer sur l'épaule de l'homme qui les avait rejeté un jour plus tôt.

- Je regrette, je vois bien à quel point tu l'aimes. J'ai eu peur qu'il ne soit qu'un passe temps pour toi, je n'aurai jamais dû douter de toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, Misaki est fort, il va s'en sortir.

Takahiro fit un sourire d'encouragement à son ami tout en l'aidant à se relever. Il porta son téléphone à son oreille et entendit soudain un murmure.

- Akihiko... Me laisse pas tout seul...

Son cœur s'arrêta, il ne pouvait plus rester là à rien faire. Il mit son écharpe devant son nez sous les regards inquiets de Takahiro et Manami, pris un saut d'eau qui traîner la pour les pompiers se le versa sur le corps et parti en courant se jetant dans les flammes sous les cris terrifié de Takahiro. Mais pour l'écrivain vivre sans Misaki c'était comme ne pas vivre du tout alors autant mourir avec lui s'il n'arrivait pas à le sauver. Il sauta par dessus les poutres qui c'étaient effondrer, eut des réflexes qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir et réussi à atteindre son appartement , il le parcouru des yeux malgré la fumée qui les brûlés. Et il aperçu enfin son amant étalé sur le sol, il respirait à peine. Il se précipita vers lui.

- Misaki Misaki ! Parle moi je t'en pris !

Le jeune ouvrit les yeux et murmura.

- Tu es venu …

L'écrivain ôta son écharpe la mis contre la bouche de son amant et commença à faire le chemin inverse en serrant Misaki dans ses bras. Soudain le plancher déjà fragile craqua sous ses pieds et ils tombèrent dans l'appartement du dessous. Akihiko sentit une violente douleur lui vriller la cheville mais il continua l'ignorant. Il vit enfin la porte de sortie et s'y précipita. Quand soudain il la vit en train de s'effondrer, il saisit alors Misaki et le lança dehors avant que celle ci s'effondre emprisonnant dans l'immeuble. Il entendit la voix éraillé de son amant hurler son prénom et il eut un sourire, il mourrait dans les flammes mais son Misaki serait sauf, cette pensée suffisait à le rendre heureux. Akihiko savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre sortie et que les pompiers risquaient d'arriver trop tard. Il s'assit alors en tailleur et ferma les yeux. Son œil gauche lui faisait mal, il se doutait qu'il l'avait perdu mais peu lui importé désormais, il allait mourir alors l'esthétique était son dernier des problèmes. Il se remémora alors les plus beaux moments de sa vie, le sourire de son amant, ses nuits passé avec lui, la douceur de sa peau, l'éclat de ses yeux. La douleur de la fumée l'étouffant en en entrant dans ses poumons était secondaire. Il pensa aux amis qu'il laissait derrière mais il savait qu'ils se remettraient de sa disparition. Il tomba, allonger sur le sol quand il sentit des gouttes d'eau lui tomber sur le corps, il fut étonné, il pleuvait maintenant ? Il entendit des appels, des hommes l'appelait mais il n'avait pas envie de répondre quand soudain, l'air pur revint dans ses poumons et il entendit une voix secouer de sanglots lui hurler d'ouvrir les yeux, de ne pas le laisser seul. Cette voix... Il l'a connaissait, mais a qui appartenait-elle déjà ? Il vit un trou nir dans lequel il tombait mais soudain une main tendu vers lui surgit de nul par et sans réfléchir il la saisit. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour trouver pencher sur lui l'homme qu'il aimait, pleurant à chaude larmes, le visage noirci par la suies.

- Misaki ?

Akihiko ne reconnu pas sa voix, elle était érailler et prononcé un seul mot lui faisait mal. Il avait parler si doucement que le jeune homme ne l'avait pas entendu, la tête plonger dans son torse, pleurant à chaudes larmes. L'écrivain posa alors sa main sur ses cheveux et les caressa doucement, espérant l'apaiser. Le jeune homme se raidit avant de se relever et de plonger ses yeux embuer de larmes dans les siens.

- Aki..hiko ?

L'écrivain eut un sourire rassurant, lui assurant qu'il était là et qu'il allait bien. Misaki se pencha soudain sur lui et l'embrassa sur tout le visage pour finir sur ses lèvres, tout en pleurant de soulagement.

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! Quel idée de rentrer dans un immeuble en feu ? ! Les pompiers disent que tu es un miraculé tu es rester facilement 20 minutes a respirer de la fumée. J'ai cru te perdre imbécile ! Sais tu à quel point j'ai eu peur au moins !

- Misaki, tu devrais te calmer, tu sais très bien pourquoi il a fait une chose pareille ! Intervint Takahiro tout en posant une main sur l'épaule de son petit frère.

- Il n'empêche que c'est un véritable idiot !

L'écrivain fut très surpris d'entendre cette voix qu'il connaissait bien, il tourna la tête vers son ami d'enfance qui malgré sa tête de renfrogner s'était réellement inquiété pour lui. C'est seulement à ce moment là que l'argenté pris conscience qu'il était dans un hôpital avec un respirateur artificielle collé sur le nez. Avec humeur il décida de se l'ôter malgré les cri de protestation des personnes présentent.

- Vous êtes une vraie tête de mule Usami-seinsei. !

L'écrivain se tourna immédiatement pour voir le médecin qui s'occuper de lui et eut un sourire en le reconnaissant. Nowaki n'avait pas changer depuis le temps où il l'avait vu. Il essaya alors de parler malgré sa gorge douloureuse.

- Toujours autant ! Murmura-t-il

Nowaki eut un sourire avant de redevenir sérieux.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous.

L'écrivain le regarda avant de sourire et de dire.

- Je sais bien que j'ai perdu mon œil, il a brûlé n'est ce pas ?

Nowaki le regarda surpris sous le regard choqué des autres.

- En effet, des étincelles sont venus se loger dans votre œil et ont brûlé votre rétine, il est irrécupérable, je suis désolé.

L'argenté leva la main avec un sourire mais un air inquiet s'afficha sur son visage il se tourna vers son amant tout en se relevant, saisit son visage en coupe et murmura comme affolé.

- Et toi ? Tu n'as rien n'est ce pas ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

L'écrivain vit Misaki ouvrir de grands yeux avant que ceux ci ne se bondent de larmes inquiétant de plus en plus l'argenté.

- Misaki ? Tu es blessé ?

Le jeune saisit ses mains s'écarta de lui et toujours sans lâcher ses mains se mit à hurler tout en les compressant.

- Espèce de crétin ! On t'apprends que tu as perdu un œil et tout ce que tu trouve à faire c'est t'affoler et me demander si je suis blessé ! Idiot !

L'écrivain surpris le fixa et répondit doucement.

- Mais ce n'est qu'un œil Misaki. Je donnerais chaque membre de mon corps tant que sa me permet de te sauver et de te garder à mes côtés.

Le jeune écarquilla les yeux tandis que des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues, il lâcha les mains d'Akihiko et recula en tremblant, se cognant contre le torse à son frère qui l'entoura de ses bras, en le regardant étonner, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Misaki n'avait pas lâcher Akihiko du regard.

- Tu as failli mourir hier... Tu avais peu de chance de passé la nuit.. et tu.. tu m'aimes tant que ça ?

L'écrivain fut surpris devant cette question, il croyait qu'il avait été clair depuis le début la dessus.

- Bien sur ! Je donnerais ma vie pour sauver la tienne. Misaki... Je t'aime. Alors maintenant répond moi ! Es tu blessé ?

Le jeune secoua la tête et l'écrivain s'affala sur le lit soupirant de soulagement . Puis Akihiko se tourna vers le médecin et lui demanda

- C'est tout ? Je n'ai rien d'autre ? Je pensais avoir la main brûlé aussi ! Il regardait avec curiosité sa main bandée.

- Oui en effet, vous êtes brûlé au second degré sur cette main, vous ne pourrez pas l'utiliser avant un moment.

Misaki s'était raidi, il ne supportait pas de savoir que son amant avait reçu ces blessures par sa faute. Soudain la voix grave et rauque de l'écrivain retentit avec force et il releva la tête plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je t'interdis de penser ça !

- Je...

- Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de ces blessures ! Gronda Akihiko faisant frémir Misaki.

- Ne plaisante pas, c'est parce que tu es venu me chercher que tu es dans cet état !

Misaki avait baissé la tête l'empêchant de voir que l'écrivain s'était levé et s'avancer à grand pas vers lui. Il le saisit par le bras l'arrachant de ceux de son frère lui leva la tête violemment pour qu'il le regarde car Misaki s'obstiner à garder les yeux fermés.

- Regarde moi !

- Non...

- Regarde moi Misaki !

Le jeune homme avait tellement peur de lire du reproche dans les yeux de son amant mais quand il ouvrit les yeux se fut pire, de la déception. La déception habitait le regard de l'argenté, un regard dur et glacial, un regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais lancer.

- As tu mis le feu à cet immeuble ?

- Nn..Non

- M'as tu forcé à entrer pour venir te chercher ?

- Non.

- As tu fais tomber les poutres qui ont bloqué la porte ?

- Non.

- As tu ralenti les pompiers ?

- Non.

Les larmes étaient monté dans les yeux de Misaki au fur et à mesure qu'il répondait aux questions de son amant.

- Alors comment oses tu croire que TU m'as fait ces blessures ?

- Je...

- C'est toi qui m'as brûlé cette main et cette rétine ?

- Non.

- Alors cesse de raconter des conneries pareilles ! fulmina l'écrivain tout en lâchant avec violence le jeune homme qui fit deux pas en arrière tandis que l'écrivain lui tournais le dos pur retourner s'asseoir avant de dire une dernière phrase qui fit éclater en sanglot Misaki qui s'enfuit en courant.

- Si c'est pour entendre ce genre d'inepties en survivant, j'aurais mieux fais d'y rester.

Takahiro lui jeta un regard sévère qu'il lui fut rendu tandis qu'Hiroki s'assit à côté de lui avec un sourire moqueur.

- Lève moi ce sourire agaçant Hiroki !

- Tu aurais pu être plus tendre ! Tu as été très dur envers ce pauvre gamin. Il s'est vraiment inquiété pour toi, il n'a pas manger ni bu et est rester à ton chevet tout le temps.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que ce qui m'est arrivé est de sa faute. Je suis assez grand pour prendre la responsabilité de mes actes. L'écrivain était encore énervé.

- Tu as changé Akihiko !

L'écrivain regarda son ami avec étonnement.

- Tu n'aurais jamais parler comme ça avant, et jamais tu ne lui aurais dit ça.

- Est ce mal ?

- Non, tu as bien fait. C'est la première fois que je te vois agir comme un adulte ! Ria Hiroki

L'écrivain donna un coup sur la tête de son ami d'enfance avant de répondre.

- Il faut croire que frôlé la mort change un homme !

- Je ne sais pas et je n'ai pas envie de tester crois moi !

- Hiroki... Tu devrais prendre plus soin de Nowaki, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me concerne pas, mais sa saute aux yeux que ce gamin est dingue de toi et je suis sur que ce que j'ai fait pour Misaki, il le ferait sans hésitait pour toi !

Le jeune professeur soupira.

- Je sais bien et c'est ça qui m'inquiète. Je ne lui dis jamais vraiment ce que je ressens car je ne veux pas qu'il s'attache trop et soit capable d'une chose aussi terrible.

- Mais Hiroki, tu n'as pas encore compris que c'est trop tard ? Il ferait tout pour toi même si tu ne lui rend pas son amour. Ce gamin est dingue de toi je te dis ! Tu devrais cesser d'être aussi distant, crois moi on a qu'une vie. Profite de lui tant qu'il est là ! L'écrivain soupira avant de dire en ayant un regard triste fixant la porte, moi après ce que je lui ai dit, je ne suis même pas sur qu'il me reviendra.

Hiroki sourit à son ami, un sourire reconnaissant et rassurant.

- Merci Akihiko et ne t'inquiète pas, il reviendra !

- J'espère, aller va t'occuper de ton chéri maintenant, il est temps que tu sois honnête avec lui.

Hiroki rougit avant de répondre d'un hochement de tête et de sortir. Une fois que la porte fut fermer, Akihiko ferma les yeux et avant d'entendre une deuxième fois la porte se fermer il entendit.

- Je te le rendrais !

Une fois seul, Akihiko laissa libre cour à ses larmes. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir fait autant de mal à Misaki, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Il sécha ses larmes et fini par s'endormir. Quand il se réveilla il faisait nuit noire, il sursauta en voyant une forme recroquevillée dans un coin. Une forme qui commença à bouger quand elle vit que l'écrivain venait de se réveiller.

- Qui êtes-vo..

- Tu me déteste ?

L'écrivain reconnu aisément la voix de Misaki et se repris immédiatement, se recomposant un masque de glace.

- Non, je ne te déteste pas.

Un long silence s'installa et voyant qu'il ne disait plus rien Akihiko se retourna dans son lit faisant dos à Misaki avant de dire d'une voix dure.

- Si tu n'as plus rien a me dire vas t'en, je veux me reposer.

Il y eut un silence avant qu'une voix sèche s'élève.

- Non !

Akihiko se retourna étonner.

- Quoi ?

- Non je ne m'en irais pas ! Je m'en veux de ce qui t'ai arrivé même si je sais que je n'y suis pour rien ! Mais tu n'as pas le droit de me dire de m'en aller !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

Les poings serrés Misaki fini par hurler.

- Mais parce que je t'aime pauvre abrutit! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisse me demander de partir ! Je ne suis plus le gamin qui ne se battait pas pour ce qu'il désirer. Je te désire, je te veux à mes côtés et je ne te céderais à personne ! Je ne m'en irais pas ! Jamais !

Akihiko regarda le jeune se remettre de sa tirade enflammé très surpris et flatté. Puis le sourire que Misaki aimait tant étira les lèvres de l'écrivain.

- Enfin tu t'affirme...

Misaki le regarda, choqué.

- Quoi ? Attends.. tu... tu as fait tout ça pour que je … passe ce cap ?

Il n'eut qu'un sourire pour réponse et se jeta dans les bras de l'argenté. Il avait été dur pour lui, pour l'aider à ne plus culpabiliser et il se rendit soudain compte à quel point il se sentait léger et à quel point il aimait cet homme. Cet homme qui ferait tout pour lui.

- Je t'aime tant...murmura le jeune homme à l'oreille de l'écrivain.

- Je t'aime aussi Misaki. Sourit l'écrivain en passant une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme qui avait blottit son visage dans son cou.

Il se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, tendrement, toute la nuit. Nowaki les retrouva blottit l'un contre l'autre au petit matin et eut un sourire. Il secoua un peu l'écrivain pour lui dire de le suivre dans le couloir évitant ainsi de réveiller le jeune homme.

- Qui y a t-il ?

- Je voulais vous avertir que vous pourrez sortir ce matin et je voulais vous remercier pour votre geste hier.

- Oh ce n'est rien, il fallait bien qu'il se décoince un peu notre Hiroki ! Il peut vraiment être idiot des fois !

Ils éclatèrent de rire jusqu'à ce qu'un cri venant de la chambre les arrêtent. Akihiko entra en trombe pour voir Misaki assis sur le lit, en sueur et des larmes pleins les yeux. En voyant l'écrivain, il sauta du lit et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Misaki ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Cauchemar..

L'écrivain resserra son étreinte et parti s'asseoir avec Misaki dans les bras.

- Je sors ce matin.

- Ou est ce qu'on va vivre maintenant ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai assez d'argent pour racheter un appartement ! Sourit l'écrivain

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite ? Hmm je vais prendre bien soin de toi et on va vivre heureux tout les deux ensemble.

- Ça va être dur !

-?

- Tu n'es pas facile à vivre quand tu t'y met !

L'écrivain eut un sourire.

- En effet ! Je te promet de faire un effort.

- Très bien. Alors tu me promet de m'aimer pour toujours ?

C'est alors qu'Akihiko sorti une bague magnifique et lui passa au doigt.

- Quand.. ?

- Je ne pouvais pas la laisser brûler elle non plus.

Et sur ses mots l'écrivain embrassa avec douceur Misaki qui se laissa aller sur le lit en se disant que jamais il n'aurait pu penser un jour qu'il serait aussi heureux.

D'un seul souffle, d'une même voix, il murmurèrent une seule phrase.

A jamais


End file.
